Amy Meeks
Amy Meeks Biography Amy is very much the awkward outsider; shy, soft spoken, and meek. Tina has spent most of her life doing her best to stay under the radar of everyone else around her, whether it be social or academic. Her fears of being noticed were so great that when she was still in elementary school, she devised a fake stutter to aid her in getting out of doing an oral presentation. Seeing how effective the stutter was on that specific occasion, Tina began to use it in order to protect herself from having to interact with anyone who she didn't feel comfortable with. As a result Amy's only friend for a long time was Sarah, who felt they shared a connection through their mutual disabilities. The only time that Amy seems to allow herself to come out of her shell is when she sings. When on stage, she is bold, brash and without fear, even going so far as to sing I Kissed a Girl in a surprisingly aggressive manner at Teen Addiction auditions. Upon joining Teen Addiction, Amy has slowly started to relax her defenses, to the point where she has formed other friendships with Ana, Ryan, Monqiue and a few other members of the Teen Addiction. She has even 'lost' her stutter, which was her greatest social defense. Her brief romantic relationship with Ryan was the final step in over-coming her anxiety, as she admitted to him for the first time that her stutter was fake. Unfortunately, this admission resulted in an abrupt end to the relationship, which could have possible sent her back into her shell. According to Amy's Facebook profile, she enjoys listening to emo-core and speed metal music, cutting the hair off her dolls, and spending time with her speech therapist, by the name of Judy (due to the fact she admitted to Ryan her stutter is a lie, this could very well be a lie as well). Relationships Ryan Evans (one sided crush, ended) In The Dance, it is revealed that Amy has developed a crush on Ryan after becoming close friends with him over the year. She asks him to the Sadie Hawkins but he rejects her. Ryan reveals to Amy later that he has a crush on Eddie and the two agree to go to the dance as friends. However, her affection for him remains and she even believes to have found 'the love of her life'. In Calender Girls, it is shown Amy's crush for Ryan has continued to grow, oblivious to him. Since the band needed funding for Regionals, she help Blaine come up with the idea to create a Woman of McKinley calendar, even noting that Ryan should be December, because he would make a sexy Santa, foreshadowing his performance earlier in the season. Although this would benefit the group, it is implied she is using it as an excuse to see Ryan in fewer clothes. Her feelings for him reach a peak in Movin' Out, as they help each other during 'Diva week' - Ryan helping her confidence and Amy helping him battle his cold. She grows tired of him not reciprocating her feelings, after tearfully admitting her feelings for him (which he accidentally slept through in his ill state) and sings an angry rendition Hung Up to him in the school courtyard. He later apologizes to her and asks her to be his date to Jake and Courteney's wedding. After the wedding and her confrontation with Eddie in I Do, she apologizes to Ryan and he promises to help her find a boyfriend. Later on in the season, her crush appears to be gone and the two remain close friends, Amy even going with Ryan to pick an engagement ring for Eddie in Winter Finale. Songs Solos Season One: Song hnjf.jpg|My Heart Is (Dreams)|link=My Heart Is Season Two: Song ihjn.jpg|So Alive (Shallow Vows)|link=So Alive Season Three: song fjif.jpg|Hung Up (Love,Love,Love)|link=Hung Up Song jnncvj.jpg|Crazy Good (The First Time)|link=Crazy Good Song injfmnc.jpg|Baby, I Love You (SLAM-Ativity)|link=Baby, I Love You Duets Season One: Song hinrjf.jpg|Going Home (Ryan Evans) (Dreams)|link=Going Home Song injfvm.jpg|Gloriana (James Issac) (Curse)|link=Gloriana Song_mkv.png|Who Says (Ana Rivas) (Movin' Out)|link=Who Says Category:Teen Addiction Category:Main Character